book1: Shadowfleets tale
by BluestarIsCrazy
Summary: hey guys there's not much to say but i will be doing back stories for some of my characters in 'GEMS' and how they ended up in my story. this one's about one of my favouret character 'SHADOWFLEET' it may seem confusing at the start but it should make sense soon
1. Chapter 1

_**Raven is a 5:4 tall, average weight human girl, long beautiful raven black hair with white ends, unnatural red eyes that looks like fire in the light, Raven has always had long nails, she is the fastest kid in school she wins every running race she competes in, her age is 15, she likes to wander around a near bye forest. She loves reading and mucking around with her friends. Her parents have split up, she hasn't seen her dad in 4 years (cause she lives with her mum), she has a nickname that her friends gave her, The Shadow because she can hide really well in the dark and once she's in them you can't find her, her fav animals are the cat family and her fav super natural is a vampire. Raven thought it would cool to be a cat-vampire a cat that is stronger and faster than most cats but with an appetite for blood. Though she has never read warrior cats when she starts her journey, she's gonna wish she did…**_

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Prologue part 1

_A brown tabby pad through a dark forest where the plants are dead and the river runs red with blood. The brown tom walks up to a darker brown tom that is perched beside the river._

"_Have you picked a chosen cat yet Tigerstar?" the lighter brown tom asks the cat who is Tigerstar, as well as the tabby's father_

"_You have no patients Hawkfrost! And yes I have picked one but she is not a cat" Tigerstar smirks at the confused look on his son's face._

"_What do you mean not a cat?" Hawkfrost demanded a little bit afraid but at the same time curious as a kit._

"_Well I have found a two-leg that has a dream to become the most dangerous creature in the forest, and with our help we can make it happen!" Hawkfrost's dad gave a creepy laugh that sent shivers down his spine._

"_What is this dangerous creature? And how can we do it?" Tigerstar gave a sigh; his son is so annoying asking the wrong questions._

"_Well she has always wanted to a cat with these strange extras, she will be so fast no cat will see her only a blur, she'll be stronger than a monster and will have an actual thirst for bloods, draining the life of other by sucking the blood till there is no more! And she can never be injured she will heal straight away, she will never get old and live forever as an immortal!" Tigerstar exclaimed_

_Hawkfrost's eyes widen at the description given, she would be unstoppable. By now Tigerstar, Hawkfrost and a few other cats that will help with the change have gathered and were all laughing wickedly._

Prologue part 2

Ugh I have once again won a race, ever since dad broke up with mum she makes me race to get money. All she cares about is money! If it was my choice I wouldn't be born human, I wouldn't even be mortal! I would be a vampire-cat that would be cool; having a mum like mine would fill someone's head with evil thoughts,

"Come on Raven where going home now!" my mum called me, she uses MY money to pay for her smoking habit, I don't even get any of it!

"Coming mum! See you Lexi" I told my best friend that actually supports me during these times.

"See you at school Shadow." She waved and I waved back. You know what's worse than my mum? School. I get called a show off all the time; people call me emo because of my long nails and black hair with the white tips, it's not my fault it's all natural!

Ugh I went to bed that night as cranky as ever. I woke in what I thought was my secrete dream land, it's the only place I escape the unfair reality, but that's not where I ended up.

I was where, what many thought of as a nightmare, there are dead trees and plants everywhere, all liquids are as red as blood. I attempt to start walking but I trip; I look down at my feet-no paws with long and really sharp claws un-sheathed

Wait… I HAVE PAWS!? I start freaking out when I see a dark brown male cat with darker stripes and really long claws coming towards me. "Calm down I have come to offer you something you desire." He said calmly and gently, my ears perk up at that, what can this cat do?

"I can make you this vampire cat that you so desperately want to be" he said as if he read my thoughts.

"Y-you can do that?" I stammered, I can finally get away from my mum and school!

The cat nodded "The form you are in now is what you will look like, you will be a black she-cat with white tipped paws, ears and tail, and your eyes will be as red as this river. But be warned when you need blood, do not start with the place I send you, feed on the near-bye animals like rabbits, birds etc." He explained, wow! I have always wanted this! It's a once in a life-time thing.

"I will take you up on your offer; may I ask your name? Mine is Raven but when I leave here, I wish to be called Shadow"

"Very well Shadow, my name is Tigerstar and when you wake up you will be near the border of Thunderclan. You have a great destiny, when you get to the camp do not tell them I sent you, if anyone ask you came from the mountains in search of a new home. I will teach you the ways of the clans and how to fight in your dreams like this, best of luck Shadow the vampire cat." Tigerstar started to fade.

Then I remembered I couldn't even walk yet. Then I blacked out.


	2. trouble

"Aw mum shut the curtains! It's too bright" I called out, but my voice didn't sound the same. It sounded as if I was…mewing? And it's never this bright in my room. Something is not right; I try to stand up just to fall back down. Then I remembered I have eyes to I open then and oh my god how did I get in a forest?! There are trees everywhere, the chirping of birds and right there in front of my face is three cats….wait cats?

"What are you doing on Thunderclan territory?!"

The tiger looking cat sai-mewed angrily, I swear I seen a cat similar to it but where? Oh yeah! The cat from my dreams- wait that means…. Oh shit I'm a cat too! And not just any I'm a vampire cat! I look down onto my body to see what it looks like, it's just like my dream; black body with white tipped paws, ears and tail, my two canine teeth are longer and I wonder if I hav red eyes? Now I'm supposed to join a clan or something.

"You are really starting to annoy me she-cat so tell us who you are and WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THUNDERCLAN TERRITORY?!" said the dusty cat, I better say something and fast.

"My name is Shadow; I did not come here to harm only to join your clan." I said as calmly as I could, hey don't judge me! With no training I could get ripped to shreds by these feral cats in a heartbeat. The tiger cat steps forward.

"I am Brambleclaw thunderclan's deputy this is Dustpelt-" he points to the dusty cat then to the white cat "- and this is Cloudtail, I'll take you to our leader Firestar; he'll decide whether or not you stay" Dustpelt narrowed his eyes on that one.

"Are you sure that is wise Brambleclaw? This might be the devil cat Firestar warned us about" Dustpelt whispered to Brambleclaw, although I shouldn't have heard it I did; my hearing has improved heaps since becoming a vampire. And who the hell are they calling devil? (**The irony**) I try to give them privacy but my hearing doesn't work like that so I just listen.

"Even if she is, Shadow don't know it and it would be easier to kill her back at camp with more cats or we can turn her good, keep her away from the evil of my father, we have to do this" hmm you know when I see a movie with vampires in it the vampires are always major hot (**except for twilight**) does that mean I look kinda like a Mary-sue?

Because from the look of Brambleclaw I have already seduced my first cat. Then again I was never really hot in human form but the look in his eyes says it all.

"Don't you remember the prophecy? They who drinks blood and fools with charm will be the death of us all!" Dustpelt yowled all secretes forgotten. Cloudtail who has been quiet the whole time finally spoke

"Don't YOU remember it Dustpelt? That only happens if she is set on the path of destruction, if we put her on the path of good she'll be our saviour. I agree with Brambleclaw we take her with us" for a little guy he must hold a lot of power, because they all agreed; they all turned to me then I realised that I was still listing to their conversation.

"Come we will take you to our camp now" Brambleclaw said before bounding off ahead with Dustpelt, Cloudtail stays with me to show me the way but the truth is now is not the time to use super speed, so I settled for speed walking.

After a while of awkward walking around a forest Cloudtail starts talking "so Shadow when did you arrive and how long have you been here for" he asks softly.

I stare at him and for the first I actually saw him, liked really looked at him; he has this long thick pure white coat, piercing blue eyes and a young lean figure, I find him very handsome… wow my first crush and it's on a cat, I always said I love cats! (**Again with irony**)

I realised a little too late that while I was fantasizing about Cloudtail I forgot to answer his questions.

"Shadow? Shadow!" he wacked me over the head with his tail! But I did deserve it.

"Stop being a mouse-brain and tell him what I tell you nothing else understood?" that voice its Tigerstar! I thought he abandoned me when I woke up; thank god he's here to help me.

"First of all we don't say 'oh my god' or 'thank god' we say oh my starclan or thank starclan, unlike your 'god' our starclan is real, you may never see it but It's there. Now repeat after me-"

"I just got here yesterday, because I have been traveling many days and nights without rest trying to find this wonderful forest where it is said four clans live; one the hunts in rivers, another that hunts in darkness, one that hunts in the open moors and lastly one that hunts deep in the undergrowth; river, shadow, wind and thunder who rule this great lake. At first I thought it was just a tale for kits, but as I was parsing a two-leg place on my random journey to starclan knows where I met a she-cat, what was her name again? Oh yeah princess she told me about how her brother and son joined these clans. So after climbing these mountains I parse the tribe of rushing water and they told me many moons ago the great clans passed through here, so I continued on and finally got here at moon-high and I was so tired I must've fallen asleep. And here I am talking to you now."

I explained my fake story, it hurt because I really liked him but it's necessary, he bought it anyhow.

"Welcome to camp, your new home." He looked deep into my possibly red eyes as I stare equally as deep into his gorgeous blue eyes, something flashed between us.

Some call it love at first sight other an omen or a sigh, we call it: trouble.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111

**Hey guys juuust a little thing I have no idea where I got 'Some call it love at first sight other an omen or a sigh, we call it: trouble.' I don't even think it makes sense! Well it gave away the plot a little you can just tell Cloudtail and Shadow will become mates (and of cause he was never with Ferncloud in my story) BIG give away. Hey why don't we try to predict the future YAAAY! Ok ok guess if Shadow becomes evil or good and predict her warrior name. If you get her warrior name right kudos to you! It is a tricky name very original took me 4evah to think of it trust me you'll love it.**

**P. s I know the story is sucky but I don't think ANYONE has tried the whole vampire cat thing, in my eyes its cool ok I'm going now see you next update**

**p.p.s if someone reading this HAS done the vampire cats thing soz and private message me and I'll read it, vampires?+cats?=awesome story. Trust me. Ok bye for real now**


	3. rejection

…..sun high….

Shadow's pov

Oh my g-Starclan! I've never seen so many cats in one place before, there has to be at least 15 to 20 of them and kittens because I can hear them in a nearby hole. Having super hearing rules, and I'm not even tired after the long walk. My endurance makes me feel like I can go forever without stopping. I learnt a lot about my new ability's on the way to camp; apparently I don't need sleep anymore which kind of sucks since I can't dream. I was also told that I'm faster than a car (monster) and stronger than one. Also a very helpful one is sharper senses; I can see in the blackest of nights, smell something on the other side of the forest and hear all the way to thunderpath. But there's one ability that I am in love with. Mind control. If I look into a cat's eyes or any creature I can make them do my will. All in all I love my new self. I just have to learn to control my thir-

"Welcome to Thunderclan camp Shadow" Cloudtail interrupted my thoughts again. Which annoys the he- darkforest out of me.

"This is amazing, I have never seen anything like this, it's just…wow" I gasped as a ginger ma- err tom climbed onto the highest rock in camp, which is also in the centre and yowled.

"ALL THOSE CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THERE OWN PRY GATHER BELOW HIGH ROCK FOR A CLAN MEETING!"

His voice was heard by probably half the forest. But slowly and surly cats began to crowd around to hear the young (I think) cat's words, I wonder what he could possibly be wanting to talk about, surly they hadn't heard about her already. Could they?

"I have called you all here today to see if we should accept this new cat among our ranks, come forth cat." Unknown cat said then all heads turned my way and I realised he was talking about me!

Cloudtail gave me a nudge that confirmed my fear, it's my judgement day. I walk up to the front of this high rock looking frightened

What if they throw me out? What if they kill me on the spot? What if they DO accept me? Anything can happen right now…..and I'm for once in my life scared.

"First things first what are your reasons for being here start from the beginning straight to the end" and motioned for me to climb up high rock to tell my story.

And boy did I tell it. There was some shocked gasps at certain points even Mr unknown (**Firestar but she doesn't know yet) **looked quite shocked when I mentioned Princess. Maybe he was her brother or son I wouldn't know.

"-and then I dropped in the middle or your territory from exhaustion after that Dustpelt, Brambleclaw and Cloudtail found me and brought me here the end." Everyone was looking at me like I grew an extra leg.

"_Listen shadow you must as you two-legs say 'guilt trip them' it's the only way they'll let you stay. Also talk about your speed, strength and sharp senses that should convince them."_ Tigerstar's deep voice instructed me.

"_But what if they see I'm trying to manipulate them, wouldn't that get me in more trouble?" _confused that my teacher's advice.

"_Fine! Try it your _way_, see if it gets you anywhere"_ Tigerstar sneered in my mind and I felt his presence disappear. Good I don't need him I can take care of myself.

"So that's my story and with your permission I would like to join this clan." With firmness in my voice that the leader didn't seem to like because his look hardened.

"My clan has plenty of warriors, apprentices but not a lot of food I'm sorry but you may not enter this clan. The cats that bought you here will escort you out. If you are found on this territory after today I will be forced deal with you myself! Meeting dismissed" all cats including the leader went back to their duties, while I stood there in shock.

All of a sudden the tom looked very delicious while I went extremely hungry. But I turned them thoughts back into shock.

It's what I've always feared, rejection. I have never liked it and I wouldn't wish it upon anyone. Not even my worst enemy. It's a horrible feeling to be rejected by someone, if I don't belong here, where do i?

"Come on Shadow Cloudtail and Dustpelt won't be accompanying us." Brambleclaw's stiff voice told me. As we walked towards the exit I saw Cloudtail, he is devastated while an old female cat comforts him. A loving mother (**it's Brindleface his step mum. and this is set in first book of the 'power of three' but I think she's already dead so…)** something I use to have but not for a long time. I wander what's got him all upset?

We remain silent during our walk, it was kind of awkward. But I didn't mind, I felt miserable and there was nothing Brambleclaw can do about it.

"_I told you so"_ Tigerstar snickered

"_Oh shut up! Don't you think I don't know that? Now I will be cursed to be forever alone"_ I sobbed in my mind.

"_Stop your whining! If you listen for a second you will know you have one more chance at clan life…well three." _That's where he got me interested.

"_How do I know you're telling the truth? Sure I might believe one more chance but three?! Now that's hard to believe"_ I retorted bitterly, sure it's unfair that I take my anger out on someone helping but I get like this a lot when I'm mad.

"_look I know your angry but this is me your mentor telling you something, I swore to help you while you are immortal and if I break my word who am I?" _ He replied in a softer voice that I haven't heard in a while and it made me happy to know that someone cared about me.

"_I'm sorry Tigerstar, you didn't deserve my anger. I Shadow will follow you and believe you that is my oath that I have sworn. I accept your mentorship and obey you" _as I said that I purposely stepped on a thorn to draw blood. "_I now bind thy oath in thy blood!" _

I practically shouted the last part like it had more meaning. I could feel Tigerstar's emotions (**another ability that Shadow didn't know she'd get) **turn from motherly love to shock and I took so much pleasure in it I started purring.

And so did Tigerstar._ "I accept you oath as well as being your mentor, with my help you will be the best warrior ever!"_ he then broke into that creepy laugh evil that villains in movies do.

I now regret my decision.

…_just a bit before sunset…_….

After Tigerstar did the evil laugh we fell into a silence, and we stayed like that for an hour or two. Why did I swear myself to him? He used his own tactic against me! I've been foolish to not see how he was guilt tripping me. But wait what if he is ev-

"We're here, please don't come back I don't want to see a pretty she-cat like you getting hurt. Take care Shadow" Brambleclaw sounded sincere as he raced back to camp.

I sighed, where do I go now? Maybe I can rest here for the night. I curl my tail around body as I try to sleep.

Tigerstar's pov

Stupid she-cat, when will she learn that she no longer requires sleep? Foolish really that no sleep is needed it will make things a little harder for me. Cats will get suspicious, especially when they see her speed or strength that will be just annoying. Even her hunger for blood will be a bit of a problem. But my question is that if kittypet/loner/clanborn (or whoever's clanborn left) clan didn't take her in who will? There are two other clans that might accept her but I can tell she won't fit in with either.

So right now the only clan I'm sure will accept her is….

**Rissa: Mwahahahahahahaha! I have left the ultimate cliff-hanger. I think if anyone's evil it's me!**

**Tigerstar: (snorts) unlikely have you tried to kill your leader, and then lead a bunch of dogs to try again, or convince a clan of killer kittypets (bloodclan) to do your bidding?**

**Rissa:…no comment'**

**Shadow: hey leave her alone you bully**

**Tigerstar: did I say you could speak? Or did you forget your oath already?**

**Shadow:…no comment**

**Rissa: HEY! You can't copy me! **

**Tigerstar: wait….who are you? Know what don't care you dieeeeee! (Lunges at Rissa)**

**Rissa: nah uh (uses magic) stupefy! (freezes Tigerstar in the air)**

**Shadow: just for the record Rissa doesn't own warrior only me.**

**Rissa: Hey! What about the others that will come in?**

**Tigerstar: Hello I'm still here!**

**Shadow: …no comment**

**(everyone leaves except Tigerstar cause he's frozen)**

**Tigerstar: really?**


End file.
